All Too Well
by koalacutie
Summary: When Sabrina left Bradley. she happily married Puck and started a family. It seems that everyone forgot about Bradley after that. How did he feel? How did this affect him? Because Bradley really had loved Sabrina...


**Er…I don't think this is going to be a huge hit but I just had to do it. As most of you have probably figured out, I love Sisters Grimm and I love Taylor Swift. And one day I thought to myself…I think Bradley needs more credit. He was a pretty decent guy….not nearly as amazing as Puck, but pretty decent. Besides, I actually feel bad for the poor guy. It probably wasn't fun to see your wedding crashed by your fiancée's ex and then having to watch her leave your life for good. BTW, I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. ALL RIGHTS TO MAICHAEL BUCKLEY. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG **_**ALL TO WELL. **_**ALL RIGHTS GO TO TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**Anyways, this is pretty much told from both Bradley and Sabrina's perspectives.**

It's not like he wanted to think about. But seriously, this was one of those things that just never left your mind. It followed you around, taunted you, haunted you, hurt you. It was one of Bradley's worst memories. The memory of her just leaving. For an obnoxious pink winged…thing.

And now, they were standing there…awkwardly. He had crashed into her, not literally, at the mall. She hadn't noticed him at first. She was too busy talking to one of her friends, but after the friend left, Sabrina had turned around to see him staring at her.

_Walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something about it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you still got it in your drawer even now._

Bradley mentally chuckled to himself, the hollow sound echoing through his head. He remembered the time he had gone to Daphne's house once for Thanksgiving. She and Pinocchio were having a party and Bradley had happily followed Sabrina. By the end of the party, he had gone home, a bit drunk, tired but very happy. Until, he had realized his scarf was gone. Apparently, Daphne had found it and handed it over to Sabrina, who had altogether forgotten to give it back to him. Hopefully, she still had it to remember him by. Hopefully, she hadn't thrown it away.

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._  
_We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._  
_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_  
_And I can picture it after all these days._

Sabrina froze as she turned around to see Bradley staring at her. Their eyes met and a rush of memories came back to her.

Sabrina had to say, she had rather enjoyed her time with Bradley. Matter of fact, she loved him. But, she wasn't _in love _with him. Cheesy, right?

Still, she sometimes found herself thinking about what would have happened if Puck never crashed the wedding.

Smiling a little, she thought about one of her roundtrips with Bradley where they had blasted the radio and sung along to Lady Gaga. Eventually, they had gotten lost, not that Bradley would admit it. Still, she had laughed a lot that day and rather enjoyed herself.

_And I know it's long gone,_  
_And that magic's not here no more,_  
_And I might be okay,_  
_But I'm not fine at all_.

Bradley had been devastated, but of course, he really did love Sabrina. Cheesy as it was, he wanted her to be happy. The magic among them had disappeared. Or maybe it was never really there. One sided magic, maybe?

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street._  
_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me._  
_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

She hadn't seen him in three years. Not once since she had moved everything out of their little condo, apologizing. In those three years, she had married Puck and thought less and less of her ex. But, he never would completely leave her mind.

Her mind whirled as she thought back to that roadtrip. He had been staring at her, at least, until she had yelled out "Red light!" and he had stopped the car in a panic. Once her heart had stopped racing, they had both burst out laughing.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._  
_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_  
_And your mother's telling stories about you on the __tee ball team _

___You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me._

Sabrina had loved Bradley's family. They were so normal! One sunny day in May, Bradley's mom had invited all the Grimms over for dinner. The Grimms had sat there, smiling and nodding, while she sat and talked about Bradley as a child. Sabrina had probably been the only one interested…she had also found herself comparing Bradley to Puck…

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And there was nothing else I could do_  
_And I forget about you long enough_  
_To forget why I needed to..._

He had a new girlfriend. She was pretty, brown locks and warm eyes, but she wasn't Sabrina. Sabrina had been exciting…stuborn, but still exciting. Clarrissa, on the other hand, was sweet, but not very exciting. She sat around and talked about the shoes she bought or about her brother's new girlfriend.

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._  
_We dance around the __kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

Bradley and Sabrina had moved into a condo together after dating for three years. They had a lot of fun. Bradley had always been the kind of person who got up in the middle of the night to eat. A few times, Sabrina followed him down. She would also turn on the radio and they would end up dancing around. Bradley was a terrible dancer and Sabrina always laughed very hard. Thinking back to those moments made Bradley's heart ache.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,_  
_And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up._  
_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise._  
_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._  
_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_  
_'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

She had left him. She had gone off and married Puck. And she still felt horrible about it. Bradley hadn't deserved that. Even Puck knew that, but he had told her that he understood. He had said he wanted her to be happy.

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_  
_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_  
_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_  
_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

He tried so hard to go back to his old life, but it was hard. It was painful. Because he had been the one in love. He was the one that was tossed away.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_  
_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_  
_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

One thing made Bradley happy. Sabrina had the scarf. He hoped that she would keep it forever. To remember him by. That's all he asked. He just wanted her to remember their time together.

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_  
_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Sabrina was brought back into reality when Puck called out to her. He was inside a store with their daughter. Breaking out of her trance, she raised her fingers and gave a little wave. She then watched as he waved back with a small smile. At last, they both turned around and went their separate ways, once again. Sabrina, back to the love of her life, and Bradley, back to girlfriend who would help him stand up once again.

**Hope that wasn't confusing. Review please!**


End file.
